


Bar Hookups the Universe Really Needs

by Borsari



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crossover, F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 07:58:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16214798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Borsari/pseuds/Borsari
Summary: Некоторым интрижкам просто суждено случиться.А это что? О, как раз одна из них.Если, конечно, вы не спросили Пеппер. Но она уже привыкла, что Тони игнорирует ее мнение.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [graceandfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/graceandfire/gifts).
  * A translation of [Bar Hookups the Universe Really Needs - Harry Potter and Tony Stark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3917881) by [graceandfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/graceandfire/pseuds/graceandfire). 



Это был современный новомодный бар с яркой вывеской и неоновыми огнями, и он совершенно точно не был похож на то, к чему уже успел привыкнуть Гарри — к тусклому свету и старому дереву Дырявого Котла и баров Хогсмида с их завсегдатаями. Тут все было по-другому, словно в иной вселенной.

Но довольно весело. Еще веселее было видеть восторженную реакцию Рона на настолько шикарное место, как элитный высококлассный бар Нью-Йорка.

— Гарри! У магглов есть осветительные заклинания! Как это, драккл их задери, вообще возможно?

Поттер лишь ухмыльнулся, увидев, как Гермиона закатила глаза.

— О, Мерлина ради, Рональд. Это не магия, а всего лишь обыкновенное электричество.

— Но, Миона! Да быть не может, чтобы маггловская наука дошла до того, чтобы создать настолько потрясающие огни, — воспротивился Рон, выпученными глазами смотря на белую стену, на которой яркими красками лазеры рисовали причудливые фигуры.

— Хм. То есть, ты думаешь, что мы, магглы, не можем сделать что-то удивительное без магии? Так? — явно дразня, спросила Гермиона. В ее глазах проскочили задорные искры. Все-таки любовь и, конечно же, окончание войны сильно смягчили Грейнджер за последние несколько месяцев.

Да и Гарри тоже изменился. С поражением Волдеморта и Пожирателей Смерти все стало как-то… легче. И предложение Рона отправиться в отпуск в Америку, чтобы избавиться от последствий истощения и плохих воспоминаний, было как нельзя кстати.

Оно было просто идеально.

Крайне сложно быть в депрессии, находясь в Большом яблоке со своими лучшими друзьями. Тут даже притуплялось то едкое чувство вины, которое неустанно продолжало твердить, что ты был жив, когда так много людей умерло.

— Ну же, Рональд, потанцуй со мной, — Гермиона встала, потянув рыжего за собой, в глазах которого нарастала паника.

— Эм, ладно тебе, Миона. Ты же знаешь, что я плохо…

— Любимый, даю слово, что не останусь в долгу, — обещание сопровождалось хитрой улыбкой.

Рон вернул ухмылку и позволил Гермионе увести себя.

— Если ты сделаешь сегодня ту штуку своим…

Гарри вздрогнул, замахав руками:

— Эй-эй! Хватит! Я не хочу слушать подобное от своих друзей.

— Ладно уж, Гарри, — хмыкнула Гермиона, — уверена, ты в состоянии потерпеть немного флирта двух взрослых людей. Да и вообще, — она кивнула куда-то в дальнюю сторону клуба, — думаю, тебе самому скоро придется прочувствовать всю его прелесть на себе.

Поиграв бровями, что можно было бы ожидать скорее от близнецов, чем от отличницы и умницы Гермионы Грейнджер, она потащила Рона на ближайший танцпол, где они сразу же растворились в толпе кружащихся тел.

Гарри посмотрел туда, куда указала Гермиона. Признаться честно, он и сам последние полчаса бросал взгляд на мужчину, что устроился в компании за баром. Он был старше, явно искушен жизнью и просто чертовски сексуален. Откуда-то изнутри поднялся жар, когда мужчина, словно почувствовав на себе чужой взгляд, посмотрел на Гарри в ответ. Поттер подавил внезапный порыв покраснеть — ну не шестнадцать же ему лет, в самом деле, и он, на минуточку, прошел страшную войну. Ну да, ладно, по части обычного общения он был еще тем неумехой, но все-таки!

Только то, что привлекательный, невероятно привлекательный, мужчина смотрел в его сторону, не было поводом терять хладнокровие.

Когда еще только этот темноволосый незнакомец с козлиной бородкой уверенным широким шагом вошел в бар в окружении прекрасной свиты, он сразу же вызвал своим появлением возбужденный гомон и многочисленные шепотки. Наверно, он был знаменит, однако Гарри его не узнал. Он был действительно красив, на голове застыл художественный беспорядок, а одежда говорила о прекрасном вкусе ее обладателя. Казалось, мужчина чувствовал себя в клубе так, словно был тут хозяином. Гарри был на все сто уверен, что уж этот человек точно не страдал неделями от невозможности пригласить кого-то на свидание. Мысли почему-то перескочили на Чжоу, которая уже давно лежала холодная и мертвая в могиле; прекрасные глаза навеки потухли, и… Гарри, прекрати, отпусти своих призраков с миром.

Глубоко вздохнув, он постарался вернуться в реальность к привлекательному незнакомцу. Который в своей безопасной жизни вряд ли когда-либо испытывал такую всепоглощающую неуверенность.

Да и наверняка, опустим комментарий Гермионы, это было всего лишь его воображение, что этот американец, окруженный стильными красотками, мог им заинтересоваться. Сделав глоток из своего наполовину пустого бокала, Поттер опять посмотрел в сторону барной стойки, чтобы сразу же натолкнуться на темный острый взгляд, который вне всякого сомнения был направлен именно на Гарри. Мужчина улыбался.

Так. Значит, это все-таки было не воображение.

Не краснеть. Не краснеть.


	2. Chapter 2

Тони проигнорировал очередную блондинистую модель, которая неприятной тяжестью повисла у него на руке, и опять посмотрел на молодого парня, чьи темные волосы удивительным образом контрастировали с бледной кожей.

Молодой — тут главное слово, Тони. Он слишком молод для тебя.

— Игнорирую тебя, совесть с голосом Пеппер, — вполголоса пробормотал Старк, — полностью игнорирую тебя.

Да и кроме того, если бы Пеппер действительно хотела, чтобы он слушал ее указания, то была бы сейчас с ним, вместо того чтобы встречаться в Париже с… по каким-то рабочим вопросам.

Процентов на десять он последует совету реальной Пеппер.

Ну, на пять уж точно.

Да, парень был действительно чертовски молод.

И чертовски красив, что уж там.

Но вот его глаза… Даже сквозь полумрак бара Тони мог видеть какую-то вселенскую усталость. Или это была какая-то чрезмерная осторожность, которую он прямо-таки излучал? Мальчишка — так, будем называть его просто молодым парнем, чтобы совсем не скатиться в извращенцы — явно редко посещал такие места. Он был… хм, он был похож на солдата. Вот в чем дело, да? Сейчас он был в штатском, на голове застыл бардак, и парень немного сутулился. Для Тони картинка была не новой, потому что именно таким был Роуди или любой другой знакомый Старку солдат. Казалось, они просто не могли вести себя иначе.

Выходит, мальчишка — молодой парень — был солдатом и одновременно им не был. Что же, интересно.

Тони отвел взгляд и посмотрел на все еще висящую на нем тощую блондинку, которая издавала какие-то звуки. Весьма раздражающие, надо сказать. Это ведь могли быть какие-то слова? Ах, ну да, она же была шведкой. Это были, видимо, шведские слова. Опять подняв взгляд, Старк моментально поймал себя на том, что смотрел сейчас в яркие зеленые глаза. Совершенно потрясающие зеленые глаза.

Он однозначно слишком молод для тебя, Тони.

Хм, настоящая живая Пеппер точно бы даже не надеялась, что Старк последует ее замечательному совету. Так чего же тогда от него хотела его совесть, говорящая всего лишь ее голосом?

— Прости, Пеп.

Блондинистая тощая моделька нахмурилась.

— Мое имя Биргит. Кто такая Пеп?

Мда.

 

* * *

— Ну, привет.

Гарри поднял глаза, и его будто под дых ударили. Хм, чуточку ниже, если точнее. Потому что это было просто вау. Прямо напротив него, буквально в паре футов, находился тот, на ком до этого было сосредоточено все внимание посетителей клуба. И сейчас он стоял рядом с Гарри.

О, точно, он ведь что-то сказал.

— Эм. Привет.

Улыбка незнакомца стала шире, глаза блеснули.

— Британец. Мне нравятся британцы. Британцы лучше шведов. Не то чтобы я имел что-то против шведов: все-таки это именно они изобрели паяльники и регулируемые гаечные ключи — две вещи, за которые я им невероятно благодарен, — мужчина совершенно бесцеремонно уселся рядом с Гарри, задев ногой его ногу. — Похоже, твои друзья тебя бросили.

Гарри перевел взгляд в сторону, куда смотрел незнакомец. Рон вместе с Гермионой все-еще были на одном из танцполов. Рон благодаря своим весьма резким пляскам сумел расчистить для них немного свободного пространства. Гермиона же, заливаясь смехом, кружилась вокруг с куда большей грацией.

Гарри улыбнулся.

— Да, они так делают периодически. Заслужили.

— Заслужили, хм? — мужчина вскинул бровь. — А что насчет тебя?

— А что насчет меня?

— Что заслужил ты?

Опешив от подобного вопроса, Гарри сначала задумался, а потом безразлично пожал плечами.

— Думаю, я заслужил право забыться на какое-то время.

Он ждал, что его сейчас спросят, почему. Но вместо этого незнакомец впился в него взглядом карих глаз, будто собирался просканировать изнутри. Это было весьма непривычное чувство, но не сказать, что неприятное.

Мимолетное ощущение прошло, когда мужчина вдруг легко улыбнулся.

— Знакомо, — он протянул руку: — Тони Старк.

— О, эм, Гарри Поттер, — Гарри пожал чужую ладонь. Ощущать уверенное давление теплой, немного шершавой руки было приятно. И полное отсутствие узнавания во взгляде стало еще одним приятным сюрпризом. Мерлин, как же это было потрясающе находиться сейчас так далеко от всех этих вездесущих шепотков, от скромных и не очень требований служить народу и быть лидером всего этого чертового Магического Мира.

Мужчина, Тони, на мгновение замер, все еще держа руку Гарри в своей, и озадаченно наклонил голову.

— Ты… да ты ведь не знаешь, кто я.

Хм…

— Нет?

— Ладно, ты из Британии. Но ведь у вас там тоже есть телевизоры. Уверен, что точно видел парочку.

— Так ты… какой-то актер?

— Ха! Нет. Ну, иногда бываю, но не так, как ты подумал, — Тони опять «включил» свой сканирующий взгляд. — А ты интересный, Гарри, — сказал он, оглядываясь по сторонам, — а вот это место не особо. Я бы даже сказал, что мне уже тут скучно. А тебе скучно? Думаю, нам стоит найти что-то поинтереснее.

Гарри недоуменно моргнул, подивившись столь внезапной смене разговора.

— Но как же твои друзья? — поинтересовался Поттер.

— Мои кто? — Тони увидел, как Гарри кивнул на толпу, с которой Старк еще не так давно пришел в бар. — А, эти. Да я их вообще не знаю. Притащились со мной из другого бара. Не друзья. Скорее, последователи.

— Я, хм… Тогда что на счет моих друзей? — на этот раз они оба обернулись в сторону Рона с Гермионой. Грейнджер смотрела прямо на них. Когда Гарри поймал ее взгляд, то она довольно ухмыльнулась и показала ему большой палец.

— Твои друзья… кажется, они одобряют. Они мне уже нравятся, — Тони самодовольно улыбнулся. Эта ухмылка странным образом ему шла. — А сейчас поговорим серьезно. Мы можем зависнуть тут и напиться, но, уж поверь, нам будет куда веселее у меня.

— Ты… — Гарри пораженно хмыкнул. — Мы знакомы меньше двух минут, а ты уже приглашаешь меня к себе домой? Какой же ты американец, — что-то в таком прямолинейном поведении Тони буквально заставило Гарри прекратить нервничать.

Старк пожал плечами.

— Давай просто скажем, что я не вижу смысла впустую тратить время. И это было даже до, — он махнул рукой, — …до.

Именно улыбка Тони стала решающим фактором. Дружелюбная, ироничная и весьма откровенная она совершенно ничего не требовала, а просто честно приглашала.

Гарри улыбнулся в ответ.

— Хорошо, пошли.


	3. Chapter 3

Тони Старк оказался до абсурдности богат.

Первой догадкой стал шикарный автомобиль, который появился прямо перед ними, стоило им выйти из клуба. Хоть Гарри и не узнал марку, но и без этого было понятно, что эта созданная для скорости красота была невероятно дорогой.

К машине, к тому же, прилагался еще и шофер, которого Тони представил, особо не заморачиваясь:

— Гарри, Хэппи. Хэппи, Гарри.

Мужчина, сидящий на водительском месте, бросил на Поттера быстрый жесткий взгляд, но через пару секунд уже переключил все свое внимание на бесконечные Нью-Йоркские пробки. Когда машина въехала в гараж высокой многоэтажки, Хэппи выглядел куда дружелюбнее. Наверно, это было из-за того, что каждый раз, когда он закладывал на дороге очередной крутой вираж, Гарри даже не дергался. Если бы он только знал, что после Ночного Рыцаря Поттера уже ничто не могло напугать.

И если машина не успела убедить Гарри в богатстве Старка, то роскошный пентхаус с потрясающим видом на сверкающие огни Нью-Йорка закончил начатое.

— Довольно неплохое местечко, — наконец-то сказал Поттер, давя отчаянное желание таращиться по сторонам. Он даже посчитал, сколько раз ему захотелось сказать «Великолепно! Гениально!» — целых сорок семь.

— Тут неплохо, — Тони пожал плечами. — Я провожу в Нью-Йорке не так уж много времени, поэтому такая квартирка куда удобнее особняка.

Гарри оглядел просторную комнату с огромными панорамными окнами от пола до потолка, вспомнил старый чулан под лестницей и немного смущенно покачал головой.

— Ага, удобнее.

— Та-а-к что насчет выпить? Что тебе предложить? У меня есть… — Тони задумался на мгновение, — …все.

— Эм, на твой вкус, — это был безопасный вариант, поскольку Гарри до сих пор так и не довелось разобраться в маггловском алкоголе.

— Ладушки, — Тони отошел к бару, плеснул что-то в два бокала и вернулся к Гарри, который буквально прилип к окну, с восхищением смотря в ночное небо. — Похоже, проблем с высотой у тебя нет, — заметил Старк, передав Поттеру один из бокалов.

Гарри ухмыльнулся подобной догадке.

— Однозначно нет, — он опять взглянул на такое манящее небо. — Я, вообще-то, люблю летать.

Тони явно показалось что-то забавным в этих словах, потому что он, усмехнувшись, тоже посмотрел в темноту.

— Да, я тоже… — повернувшись к Гарри, он отсалютовал ему бокалом: — За полеты.

— За полеты, — согласился Поттер, тоже подняв бокал. Он сделал аккуратный глоток янтарной жидкости и тут же подавился от того жара, что пробежался по горлу. Мерлин, да эта штука такая же крепкая, как огневиски.

Какое-то время понаблюдав борьбу Поттера с кашлем, Тони сказал:

— Извини, но похоже, что Пеппер все-таки оказала на меня свое влияние, поэтому я должен спросить: сколько тебе вообще лет?

Гарри сразу же подобрался, внутренне вздрогнув, но все-таки решил ответить честно, очень надеясь, что этот вечер не закончится внезапно.

— Двадцать, — не то чтобы он ощущал себя настолько молодым. Иногда он с огромным удивлением смотрел в зеркало, видя там совершенно потрепанного жизнью человека.

— Вот дерьмо, — Тони недоуменно моргнул. — Так ты прошел в бар нелегально. Поддельные документы?

Вспомнив наколдованные Гермионой неотличимые от оригинала кусочки пластика, Гарри преувеличенно застенчиво улыбнулся.

— Вроде как.

— Так, ладно, — Тони дернул плечом, — тебе хотя бы есть восемнадцать. А то были у меня тут близняшки, которых я… эм, неважно, в общем, — он бросил на Гарри озабоченный взгляд. — Ты делал это раньше?

— Что? — Гарри ухмыльнулся. — Имеешь в виду, забирал ли меня из Нью-Йоркского бара дико богатый тип, смахивающий на актера? Неа, не думаю.

— А ты у нас, оказывается, тот еще умник, да? Я знал, что ты мне понравился не просто за симпатичную мордашку. Нет, мистер Умник, на это мне совершенно точно наплевать. Имею в виду, делал ли ты уже это, — опустив бокал в раковину, он повернулся в сторону Гарри. Он двигался достаточно медленно, аккуратно вторгаясь в чужое личное пространство, старясь не напугать. Потянувшись к рубашке Поттера, он вытащил ее края, прошелся пальцами по нежной коже поверх пояса брюк, задевая чувствительные точки. Гарри подавился вздохом, почувствовав горячее прикосновение.

— Да, я делал это раньше, — прошипел он, стоило Тони опустить руку ниже, пальцами скользнув по краю боксеров.

Боясь случайно выронить бокал, Гарри немного наклонился, поставив его рядом с бокалом Тони, и выпрямился, натянувшись струной от накатившего внезапно напряжения, будто он был на поле боя. Но, к счастью, сейчас никого не пытали и не мучали, и никто не собирался умереть этим вечером.

Вскинув руки, Поттер медленно расстегнул чужой пиджак, вспомнив свой первый раз с Невиллом. У них тогда не было никаких модных костюмов и пентхаусов. Всего лишь темное полуподвальное помещение где-то в Суффолке. Они оба были слишком уставшими, беспокоились только о выживании на предстоящей ночной миссии, поэтому просто занялись сексом, совершенно не думая о каких-то деталях.

— У меня был секс несколько раз, — решил уточнить Поттер, видя сомнение в глазах Тони.

— Что же, это… успокаивает. Я хотя бы никого не лишу сейчас девственности. Пеппер будет рада.

— Кто эта Пеппер, о которой ты продолжаешь говорить? — решил уточнить Гарри, попытавшись отвлечься от дрожи, которая так и норовила появиться снова, едва он вспомнил прикосновение Старка.

— Она мой сверчок Джимини, лучший друг и самая сообразительная в наших отношениях.

— А, ясно. У меня тоже есть такой сверчок, — откинув полы пиджака Тони, Гарри замер и нахмурился в замешательстве, увидев приглушенный свет, что шел сквозь рубашку. — У тебя, эм… — какого черта?

Старк опустил взгляд.

— Точно. Я и забыл, что ты и знать не знаешь обо мне. Это медицинское устройство.

— Медицинское устройство, — повторил за ним Гарри, совершенно ничего не понимая.

— Ага. У меня некоторое время назад были проблемы с сердцем. Эта маленькая штука помогает мне.

Это… было далеко не самое странное, что Гарри встречал в жизни, несмотря на то, что с магией это было никак не связано.

Он вопросительно взглянул на Тони.

— Тебе будет больно, если я коснусь этого?

— Нет, — Старк покачал головой. Немного поколебавшись, он взял Гарри за руку и поднес ее к просвечивающему сквозь рубашку бледному кругу. Устройство было твердым и прохладным. — Не бей по нему или типа того, потому что в первую очередь ты поранишься сам. Не дергай и не крути. А просто касаться будет нормально.

Гарри мысленно хмыкнул и опять вернул внимание пиджаку. Тони немного повел плечами, чтобы сбросить его окончательно на пол.

— Хорошо, я понял — бить нельзя.

Когда Поттер принялся за пуговицы на рубашке, желая добраться уже непосредственно до устройства, чтобы рассмотреть его ближе, Тони, слегка удивленный, спросил:

— А тебя не так-то просто смутить, да?

Гарри лукаво улыбнулся.

— В последнее время? Не особо.

— Ты военный? — Старк решил сразу прояснить этот вопрос. — Ты не очень-то на него похож, но все-равно напоминаешь мне некоторых солдатов, которых я знаю.

Поттер сначала замешкался, а потом безразлично пожал плечами.

— Можно и так сказать. Я был им когда-то. Сейчас я… — он замолчал, потому что и сам не знал, кем теперь был. Война, что так долго контролировала всю его жизнь, наконец-то закончилась. Он вообще не думал, что переживет ее. Многие так и не смогли. И теперь…

Гарри почувствовал твердые руки, что обхватили его за плечи, и сфокусировал взгляд на Тони, который смотрел на него со странной заботой.

— Знаешь что? Я слишком много болтаю. Пеппер говорит мне это по меньшей мере раз двенадцать за день. Иногда шлет сообщения, но смысл тот же. Давай закончим с разговорами и займемся крышесносным сексом.

Прильнув ближе, он впечатал Гарри в стену, тело к телу, смяв его губы в поцелуе. Горячая волна жара словно прострелила Поттера от макушки до кончиков пальцев ног. Поцелуй был жестким и требовательным, но губы были удивительно мягкими. И этот контраст просто взрывал все чувства. Чужой горячий язык вторгся Гарри в рот, даря новую порцию безжалостного наслаждения. Все разумные мысли и переживания тот час испарились под внезапным натиском острого желания, что рвало Поттера изнутри.

Он весь слабо дрожал, когда Тони на секунду смог оторваться от него и смотрел сейчас темным нетерпеливым взглядом.

— Итак?

Какая-то часть мозга Гарри, что еще была способна хоть как-то мыслить, мимоходом самодовольно отметила, что у Старка сбилось дыхание.

Поттер притянул Тони обратно к себе.

— О, блять, да.


	4. Chapter 4

Тони еще ни разу не попалось такой головоломки, которую он не попытался бы решить. И практически всегда он их решал. Пеппер говорила ему, что это было одним из его привлекательных качеств. Правда при этом она прочитала ему длинную лекцию о взрыве в лаборатории, так что, похоже, ее предыдущие слова были все-таки оскорблением.

Дело было в том, что Гарри Поттер оказался невероятно интригующей головоломкой, которая состояла из совершенно противоречивых кусочков, но каждый из них уже что-то успел задеть в Тони, привлечь его внимание.

Так что же нем было такого интересного?

Да, Гарри был привлекательным юношей, но дело было явно не в этом. Тони ценил красоту, однако во всем мире хватало красивых людей, и Старк мог с уверенностью сказать, что довольно многих из них он пропустил через свою постель. Но одной лишь внешней привлекательности было точно недостаточно. А ведь у Гарри на лбу был этот загадочный шрам, который был так похож на молнию. За ним должна была стоять целая история.

А еще он был британцем с этим его сексуальным британским акцентом. Просто посмотрите на Эмму Пил (п/п: одна из героинь английского телесериала «Мстители») и Джеймса Бонда. Ох, похоже, придется признаться, что у Тони, видимо, был особый пунктик на британских шпионов.

Гарри мог без проблем поддержать любой разговор и, кажется, совсем не выглядел сбитым с толку всем, что Тони ему выдавал: богатство, дуговой реактор, экстремальное вождение Хэппи и, наиболее важное, самого Старка.

А еще Тони мог отчетливо видеть тот незримый груз, который неподъемной тяжестью лежал на слишком молодых плечах. Но стоило взглянуть на сжатые челюсти и злое упрямство в чужих глазах, как сразу становилось ясно — Гарри готов был на что угодно, чтобы с достоинством пройти все испытания, что подкидывала ему жизнь. Достойно это было или нет, но Старка совсем не радовало смотреть на мальчишку, которого придавили к земле собственные демоны, когда он всего на мгновение погрузился в себя. Из него плеснулась такая волна страха, что Старк моментально вспомнил свой плен.

Тони так сильно захотелось выдернуть Гарри из его раздумий, что он просто наклонился и поцеловал его — так сильно, как только мог. Но он это сделал еще и потому, что Поттер был чертовски сексуальным, особенно сейчас, когда Старк отлепился от него, чтобы посмотреть на весьма развратную картину, которую сотворил с Гарри его поцелуй.

Темные торчащие во все стороны волосы сейчас были в еще большем беспорядке, чем до этого, лицо пылало жаром, губы покраснели и припухли от жесткого поцелуя, а яркие зеленые глаза застлала пелена желания, как хотелось думать Старку.

Шикарный вид. Идеальный.

Тони опустил руку и сжал каменный стояк Поттера. Гарри слабо трепыхнулся в ответ, когда он надавил сильнее.

Так, к черту нелепую прелюдию.

— В кровать. Сейчас же, — хрипло выдохнул Тони, но лишь прижался к Гарри теснее, проследив языком каплю пота, скатившуюся по его шее.

— Я… эм, отличная идея, да… — пробормотал Поттер, когда Старк, все еще целуя его, потянул их обоих в сторону хозяйской спальни.

Дорога до кровати казалась бесконечной, и Тони сделал себе мысленную пометку поговорить с Пеппер, чтобы она избавилась от этой квартиры и нашла другую, где бы путь до спальни не занимал так много времени, потому что, Иисусе, его ноги, казалось, уже почти начали отказывать из-за недостатка крови, которая сейчас вся устремилась прямо в член.

— Ты в курсе, что до безумия сексуален? — пробормотал Тони странным тоном, когда они добрались наконец-то до спальни. Старк нетерпеливо подвел Гарри к кровати и буквально уронил на нее. Расстегнув на рубашке последние пуговицы, он отбросил ее в сторону, в полной мере насладившись реакцией Поттера, когда принялся за брюки, которые незамедлительно последовали к остальной одежде на полу. Оставшись в одних боксерах, Тони наклонил голову к плечу, с любопытством смотря на Гарри. — Твоя очередь.

Облокотившись сначала на локти, Поттер сел в кровати и потянулся к собственной рубашке. Быстро расправившись со всеми пуговицами, он стянул ее с плеч. Тот контраст, что создавали почти ощутимое напряжение во всем его теле и сжатые в упрямстве челюсти, невероятно заводил Тони. Одежда скрывала под собой идеальное тело: в меру худощавое с кнутами тугих мышц, и кожа такая завораживающе бледная, что Старку сразу же захотелось пройтись по ней языком, лизнуть, укусить.

В этом мальчишке не было ничего, что не понравилось бы Тони.

Подойдя к прикроватному столику, он вытащил из ящика презервативы и смазку и бросил их на кровать рядом с Гарри, который взял один из пакетиков, повертел в ладони и недоуменно нахмурился.

Так… а вот это уже было странно. Даже если Гарри солгал на счет секса или был настолько глуп, что делал это без защиты, то все равно каждый мужчина, достигший полового созревания, прекрасно знал, чем именно являлись презервативы, даже если находились пока на стадии «ну когда уже я смогу его надеть». Старк увидел, как Поттер принялся изучать инструкцию. Заметив, что за ним наблюдают, Гарри быстро положил пакетик с резинкой обратно на кровать.

— У вас в Англии нет презервативов? — недоверчиво поинтересовался Тони. А вдруг Гарри был квакером? Квакеры используют презервативы? В Англии вообще есть квакеры?

— Да. Ну, нет. Точнее, мы используем ча… Имею в виду, другой метод… — Гарри замолчал и упал спиной на кровать, закрыв ладонями пылающее лицо. — О-о, да чтоб меня.

— Эй, давай-ка кое что проясним, — Тони подошел к кровати, остановившись напротив Гарри. Решив пока отложить на время вопрос о том, где же вырос Поттер, если не знал о существовании презервативов. Если выяснит, ни за что в жизни туда не поедет. Сейчас же… — В те несколько раз, — Старк не смог себе отказать, показав воздушные кавычки, — что у тебя был секс, ты давал или принимал? — и тут он тоже не удержался от соответствующих жестов.

Гарри отвел ладони от лица, закатив глаза.

— Я пробовал и то, и то.

Кажется, они сработаются. Тони немного наклонился, скинув туфли Гарри, развел руками его ноги в стороны достаточно, чтобы встать между ними на колени. Добравшись до чужих брюк, Старк медленно потянул молнию вниз, наслаждаясь сбившимся дыханием Поттера.

— И-и-и… в каком настроении ты сегодня? — он искренне надеялся услышать: Тони, затрахай мня до смерти. Потому что именно это он хотел сделать сам, а еще потому, что большинство двадцатилетних были обычно настолько возбуждены, что кончали уже минут через пять, стоило им засунуть в кого-то свой член. А Старк собирался сполна насладиться сегодняшней ночью.

Гарри приподнялся на локтях и серьезно посмотрел на Тони.

— Я думаю, что твоя Пеппер права — ты болтаешь слишком много. А хочу я, чтобы ты меня трахнул.

Тони самодовольно улыбнулся.

— Это я могу устроить, — он потянул расстегнутые штаны вниз; Гарри ему даже любезно в этом помог, приподняв бедра. Все внимание Тони от открывшегося вида было внезапно прервано каким-то футляром, прикрепленным ремнями к правой лодыжке Гарри. Сначала он подумал, что это были ножны, которые… все-таки, ему уже доводилось раздевать людей, у которых было оружие в самых неожиданных местах. Но у Гарри был не нож, а… Тони недоуменно застыл. — Это палка?

Гарри сел, быстро отстегнул крепление и отложил куда-то в сторону.

— Просто… не спрашивай.

— Но… — Старк заколебался. Он разрывался между желанием немедленно трахнуть Гарри и возможностью разобраться, почему он носил на ноге гигантскую зубочистку.

Поттер все решил за него, дернув Тони на себя и яростно поцеловав, отчего Тони моментально склонился в сторону потрясающего секса, оставив тайну странной палки на потом — это будет просто шикарным каламбуром, который он еще припомнит Поттеру позже. Невероятное ощущение от прикосновения к голой коже и трения чужого члена о собственную стояк окончательно выветрили все посторонние мысли из головы, оставив лишь желание поскорее уже убрать последнюю тонкую преграду в виде трусов.

Почему на них так много одежды.

Тони немного откатился и, совершенно не смущаясь, снял боксеры. Вернулся обратно он как раз вовремя, заметив такие же манипуляции Гарри, который отзеркалил его движения. Член Поттера гордо смотрел вверх, буквально умоляя к нему прикоснуться. Тони не стал сопротивляться такому манящему искушению и сомкнул на нем пальцы кольцом, сразу почувствовав в ладони весь жар чужой эрекции. Пройдясь мозолистыми пальцами до самой головки, он сжал ладонь, вырвав из Гарри полузадушенный вскрик, который заставил Старка повторить свои действия, чтобы услышать этот невероятный звук снова. Он был готов уже вынудить Поттера кончить только от этих движений, чтобы пронаблюдать весь спектр таких ярких эмоций на его лице, но он не мог отказаться от желания почувствовать, какого это будет — оказаться внутри Гарри.

Подтянувшись к изголовью, Тони взял подушку, подложив ее под Поттера. Он замер на мгновение, чтобы насладиться видом. Гарри беспокойно извивался под взглядом Старка, и это было больше похоже на нетерпение, чем на неуверенность. Поддавшись порыву, Тони опустился к груди Поттера, проложив языком мокрую дорожку до чувствительных точек на животе и еще ниже, вырвав у Гарри приглушенные проклятия. Тот не остался в долгу, заскользив руками по спине, изучая и трогая каждую напряженную мышцу, провел по крепкой груди, аккуратно погладил ладонью вдоль реактора. Потянувшись вниз, он коснулся самыми кончиками пальцев члена Старка, сжал, надавил сильнее. Прежде чем он успел сделать что-то еще, Тони уверенно отстранил его ладонь и ехидно ухмыльнулся.

— Если мы не хотим закончить прямо сейчас, так и не добравшись до лучшей части, то тебе стоит остановиться.

— Так почему бы нам уже не перейти к этой части? — Гарри слегка безумно улыбнулся.

Ох, черт, да. Тони подхватил смазку, выдавил немного на пальцы, развел ноги Гарри в стороны и мягко протиснул указательный палец, сразу же услышав тихое «Блять». Улыбнувшись, Старк добавил второй палец, медленно растягивая мальчишку. Почувствовав сопротивление, он представил, как засунет в эту узкую тесноту свой член. Ему пришлось остановиться, чтобы немного успокоить подскочившее возбуждение. Боже, он хотел взять Гарри прямо сейчас. Помедлив, Тони добавил третий палец и увидел, как вздрогнул Поттер, приподняв бедра.

— Почему бы тебе… уже… не трахнуть меня, — в приказном тоне прохрипел Гарри.

Не желая просить себя дважды, Тони вытащил пальцы, разорвал пакетик с презервативом и привычным быстрым движением раскатал его по слегка подрагивающему члену. Устроившись поудобнее, он медленно двинулся внутрь, удерживая себя от желания толкнуться быстро и грубо. Он был уже на полпути, дрожа от напряжения, когда Гарри вдруг сам толкнулся вперед.

— Я не разобьюсь, Тони. Трахни меня уже наконец, блять, — потребовал он.

Сдавшись под приказом и собственным желанием, Тони вошел до конца одним плавным движением и замер на мгновение, забывшись в ощущении тесного жара, прежде чем начать двигаться опять.

— Ох, блять… да, еще-еще-да-а-а… ах, — Гарри продолжал что-то невнятно стонать, старательно подмахивая Тони, который сорвался почти что в неистовый ритм.

Спустя минуту такой гонки, Поттер издал какой-то отчаянный звук и потянулся рукой к своему изнывающему члену, но Старк лишь оттолкнул ее.

— Даже не думай. Ты кончишь только от моего члена в твоей заднице.

Гарри сердито посмотрел в ответ, но все-таки подчинился, убрав руку. Старк немного поменял угол движения и сразу же нашел нужную точку, если верить вскрику наслаждения, что вырвался у Поттера. Тони чувствовал собственный подступающий оргазм, его взгляд затуманился, но, стиснув зубы, он напряг мышцы, сдерживая желание. Он был Тони… чертов… Старк, и он собирался заставить Гарри кончить раньше него, и… если… придется… Он почувствовал, как Гарри достиг пика, когда мышцы вокруг члена Тони сжались, выбив из Старка весь дух. Усилив напор, Тони задвигался яростнее, желая доставить Поттеру максимальное удовольствие. С очередным мощным толчком, Поттер, вскрикнув, обмяк. Миссия выполнена. Тони, отпустив контроль, толкнулся один, два, три раза и тоже кончил, довольно застонав. Мир вокруг рухнул.

Когда через несколько минут Старк пришел в себя, то обнаружил, что лежит прямо на Гарри, который, похоже, совсем не возражал, с блаженством на лице смотря куда-то в пространство. Тони был невероятно горд собой. Он с трудом скатился с разгоряченного тела, лег рядом и расслабился, ощущая все-еще бегающие по крови отголоски удовлетворения.

Когда стук сердца более-менее пришел в норму, Старк повернулся к Гарри.

— Думаю, что ты можешь быть самой лучшей интрижкой, что когда-либо со мной случалась.

— Ну, — хмыкнул Гарри, — так как ты моя первая интрижка в принципе, то будем считать, что лучшая.

Тони самодовольно улыбнулся, удовлетворенный собой и миром в целом.

— Приятно осознавать, что задал такую высокую планку.


	5. Chapter 5

Гарри буквально выдернуло из сна — вот он спал, а в другую секунду уже нет. Открыв глаза, он увидел вокруг совершенно незнакомую обстановку. Где он? Кровать не его. Вещей рядом нет… его палочка, где его палочка… кто-то лежит рядом, кто… воспоминания теплой волной затопили сознание. Гарри с облегчением выдохнул и расслабился.

Так прошлая ночь действительно была. Вместе с каким-то незнакомцем он пошел к нему домой и занялся умопомрачительным сексом.

И это было хоть совершенно и не похоже на Гарри, но точно того стоило.

А сам секс с Тони… ну, он был самым невероятным и потрясающим, именно таким, каким Поттер когда-либо представлял отличный секс. Даже от одних лишь воспоминаний о нем Гарри ощутил растущее возбуждение. Сейчас он лежал в удивительно удобной кровати, заправленной явно дорогим бельем, а рядом тихо сопел Тони. Поттер еще никогда в жизни не чувствовал себя настолько спокойно и расслабленно.

Гарри наслаждался моментом до тех пор, пока свет в комнате не изменился. Он посмотрел в панорамное окно и увидел, как глубокие предрассветные сумерки стали постепенно рассеиваться, смывая за собой черноту ночи. Скоро утро.

Гарри вдруг стало как-то тоскливо. Он подумал, а не стоит ли ему прямо сейчас одеться и просто уйти. Вечер и последующая ночь были удивительными, он совсем не хотел портить все впечатление неловкими утренними объяснениями. Не то чтобы у него был большой опыт по этой части, но… они ведь должны быть неловкими, да? Гарри повернул голову и посмотрел на Тони Старка. Нет. Было бы слишком грубо вот так вот сбежать, не сказав ни слова. Он останется, и если окажется, что Тони не хочет его видеть, то он всегда сможет быстро уйти. Без обид.

Зная, что точно больше не сможет заснуть, Гарри как можно аккуратнее встал с кровати, нашел свои вещи и палочку и тихо оделся. Еще раз взглянув на Тони, он вышел из спальни и, немного поплутав, нашел наконец-то кухню, которая, совсем не удивительно, оказалась просто огромной с массивными гранитными столешницами. Она была укомплектована самой новейшей техникой, если бы только Поттер хоть что-то в ней понимал. Немного поспорив с самим собой на тему, этично ли вообще пользоваться без спроса чужой кухней на утро после секса, Гарри, не придя к однозначному мнению, мысленно пожал плечами и решил все-таки зайти. Меньшее, что он мог сделать для Тони, это приготовить завтрак, чтобы отблагодарить за… все. Покопавшись на полках, Гарри нашел все для блинов, замешал тесто и отставил миску в сторону. В холодильнике обнаружился бекон, который сразу же оказался на одной из хороших сковородок, которые в большом количестве висели над столом.

Так. Теперь кофе.

Кофемашину он заметил сразу, однако даже спустя десять минут он так и не понял, как это адское устройство вообще работает. Тихо чертыхнувшись себе под нос, Гарри опасливо обернулся по сторонам и вытащил волшебную палочку.

— Ликвифер Арабика, — пробормотал он, нарисовав в воздухе зигзаг и резко взмахнув в конце. Ему осталось только наблюдать, как послушно смололись кофейные зерна, а потом и сварились. Ха.

Гарри как раз снял со сковородки несколько уже готовых кусочков бекона и пару блинов, когда почувствовал движение за спиной. Он обернулся с нерешительной улыбкой, которая сразу же померкла, когда он увидел перед собой рыжеволосую женщину в безупречном костюме и на высоких каблуках. Счастливой она не выглядела.

— Эм, привет?

 

* * *

Пеппер устала. Она летела всю ночь, и тех крох сна, что она успела получить в самолете, явно не хватило, чтобы прийти в себя после целого марафона встреч на прошлой неделе. Как же приятно было увидеть хмурого Хэппи, когда она наконец-то уселась на заднее сиденье машины, позволив себе расслабиться.

Мисс Поттс спросила, как дела у Тони, и Хэппи безразлично пожал плечами.

— Подобрал какого-то парня прошлой ночью.

Пеппер лишь закатила глаза и сразу же выкинула эту информацию из головы и потратила несколько минут поездки на проверку входящих электронных сообщений: возможно, могло прийти что-то срочное. Войдя в Нью-Йоркскую квартиру, она решила, что Тони со своим очередным мальчиком-однодневкой должны еще спать, поэтому она вполне могла исчезнуть в выделенной ей комнате с громадной подушкой, мягким матрасом и шелковым постельным бельем.

Тони придется самому разбираться, когда новая игрушка ему надоест.

Но Пеппер допустила в плане одну малюсенькую ошибку: ей вдруг захотелось выпить чая, чтобы уснуть быстрее. И эта мысль привела ее на кухню, где… яркие зеленые глаза, худощавый, симпатичный, брюнет…

— Ты кто? — ее усталый мозг закончил совмещать картинку в единый образ, что предстал перед ней. — Нет, неважно. Сколько тебе лет? — не мог же Тони… Не после близнецов. Она его убьет. Она пожертвует его коллекцию автомобилей ближайшей свалке. Она…

Мальчик, молодой парень — молодой парень звучит намного лучше, — робко улыбнулся.

— Эм, двадцать?

О боже, да он очаровашка. Очаровательный британский подросток. Возможно, ему уже есть двадцать?

— Ты уверен? — Пеппер нахмурилась. — Дай-ка документы.

Парень недоуменно моргнул на приказной тон и уверенно вытащил из брюк темно-коричневый кошелек, достал оттуда ID и передал его ей.

Пеппер придирчиво осмотрела документ. Кусок пластика выглядел настоящим, очень настоящим. Даже если это была подделка, то она была настолько качественной, что вполне могла прокатить в суде. Вытащив телефон, Пеппер сделала несколько снимков и отдала ID обратно.

— Я Гарри. А ты, хм, ты Пеппер?

Мисс Поттс посмотрела на парня с удивлением. Все знали, что она была ассистентом Тони.

Не дождавшись ответа, Гарри неловко продолжил в тишине.

— То есть, прошлым вечером Тони несколько раз упоминал Пеппер. Я решил спросить, кто такая эта Пеппер, и он ответил, что ты его сверчок Джимини, лучший друг и самая сообразительная в ваших отношениях.

Пеппер подозрительно сощурила глаза.

— Он тебе заплатил, чтобы ты это сказал?

— …Нет?


	6. Chapter 6

Тони проснулся с удивительным чувством отсутствия похмелья. Обозначив для себя, что такое странное состояние ему очень даже нравится, он задумался. Так. Гарри Поттер — загадочная головоломка. Он оказался невероятно легким на подъем, атлетичным и чертовски гибким вдобавок.

И Гарри Поттер был… не с ним в кровати. Тони, нахмурившись, оглядел комнату. Хм, жаль, очень жаль. А ведь он уже был готов ко второму раунду. Гарри, скорее всего, решил уйти, пока Тони еще спал, чтобы избежать утренней неловкости. Это, конечно, все сильно упростило, но в этот раз Старк совсем не возражал, чтобы эта клубная интрижка продлилась дольше.

Тони потер руками заспанное лицо.

— Джарвис, просыпайся, дружище.

— Я не сплю, сэр.

— Ну да, да. Мой гость ушел.

— Нет, сэр. Мистер Поттер беседует на кухне с мисс Поттс. Они едят блины.

— А? Что? — Тони удивленно замер.

— Мистер Поттер беседует на кухне…

— Пеп вернулась? — Старк перебил Джарвиса. — Когда она пришла? — и откуда они взяли блины? Тут, в Нью-Йоркской квартире, сейчас не было повара. А Пеппер не стала бы готовить даже с дулом у виска.

— Мисс Поттс прибыла двадцать две минуты назад.

— Прекрасно, — Тони скатился с кровати, буквально запрыгнул в вещи и вышел на разведку.

Когда он вошел на кухню, то открывшийся вид застиг его врасплох, но сразу заставил ухмыльнуться. Гарри и Пеппер сидели на высоких барных стульях, ели блины, закусывая их беконом с яйцами. Они оба над чем-то рассмеялись, когда Пеппер вдруг подняла взгляд, сразу же заметив Тони.

— Пеппер! А ты рано вернулась, — он наклонился к девушке, чтобы чмокнуть ее в щеку и украсть кусок бекона с тарелки, который был просто идеально приготовлен: хрустящий и сочный. Старк потянулся за еще одним, но Пеппер ударила его по ладони.

— Положи себе сам. Вот там его еще полно, — она указала на блюдо возле плиты.

Тони без раздумий пришлось подчиниться. Он положил большую порцию — вдруг почувствовал дикий голод.

— И каким фантастическим образом у нас тут появилась еда? Уверен, что это не ты сделала, Пеп. И если Джарвис вдруг не решил посвятить готовке свое свободное время, то у нас остаешься только ты, — он перевел недоуменный взгляд на Гарри.

Поттер пожал плечами, нерешительно улыбнувшись.

— Ага. Я проснулся и подумал, что неплохо было бы отблагодарить тебя завтраком. Надеюсь, что ты не против.

— Хоть мои таланты и достойны подарков… Эй, это самая настоящая правда, — заметил Тони на хмык Пеппер, — тебе все-таки не стоило делать завтрак, раз вчера ты… — откусив блинчик, он застонал от наслаждения, — Матерь божья. Гарри, ты человек с многочисленными и разнообразными талантами. И ты можешь остаться жить здесь и готовить. Я готов обменивать сексуальные услуги на еду.

Гарри ухмыльнулся.

— Заманчиво, но я в городе всего на неделю.

— Черт. Очень жаль это слышать, — сказав это, Тони сразу понял, что так оно и было на самом деле.

Пеппер, которая прекрасно знала Старка, выразительно посмотрела на него, дав понять, что заметила такую непривычную для него искренность.

— Потом ты возвращаешься в Лондон? — спросила она у Гарри.

— Да, — кивнул Поттер. — Нам с друзьями нужно вернуться. На следующей неделе запланировано несколько встреч, на которых необходимо наше присутствие.

— Встреч? Так ты уже закончил школу? — мисс Поттс сделала глоток чая.

— По большей части, — согласился Гарри.

— А что ты учил в школе?

— Общеобразовательные предметы… А, подожди, ты имеешь в виду университет? Туда я не ходил.

— Понятно. Чем ты вообще интересуешься? — продолжила сыпать вопросами Пеппер. Теперь уже Тони понимающе на нее посмотрел: у мисс Поттс включился режим вербовки. Ха.

— Правительством.

Оба, и Пеппер, и Тони, изумленно уставились на Гарри.

Увидев это, Поттер пожал плечами.

— Предположим, мы обнаружили, что полное доверие к людям, которые дорвались до власти, может привести к плохим последствиям. Поэтому мы решили немного поучаствовать в работе.

— Это… весьма похвально, Гарри. Но ты уверен? Политический путь сложный, — Пеппер обеспокоенно нахмурилась.

Тони хмыкнул и решил высказаться не столь расплывчато:

— Заниматься политикой — это как биться головой о титановую стену снова и снова: головные боли не кончаются, а мысли все тупеют. Я уже не говорю, что надо быть тем еще мудаком, чтобы вообще во все это влезть. И если вдруг сначала ты им не был, то точно станешь со временем из-за чрезмерного общения с другими местными мудаками.

— Тони! — возмутилась Пеппер.

Старк поднял руки, защищаясь.

— О, да ладно тебе, Пеп. Ты же знаешь, что это правда.

— Все в порядке, — Гарри криво улыбнулся. — Я испытал на собственном опыте, что может сделать политика с людьми, поэтому совершенно точно не хочу занимать какую-то должность или быть в центре внимания. Мы просто… хотим приглядывать за всем.

— Ну, — Тони изучающе взглянул на Поттера, — это звучит не так уж зловеще, господин Теневой Лорд.

— Эй, все не так! — рассмеялся Гарри. — Действительно не так, клянусь. Это… сложно объяснить.

Пеппер покачала головой. Достав из кошелька визитку, она протянула ее Поттеру.

— Вот, Гарри. Если с твоими правительственными планами не сложится, то позвони мне. Уверена, мы сможем найти для тебя что-то интересное. Думаю, что мы могли бы даже устроить тебя в наш Лондонский офис, если не захочешь переезжать.

Гарри немного неуверенно принял карточку.

— Но вы даже не знаете… что… эм, спасибо, я правда это ценю.

Поднявшись со стула, Пеппер кивнула обоим мужчинам:

— Я на ногах уже слишком долго, так что пойду-ка уже. Гарри, надеюсь, еще увидимся. Тони, не спали квартиру.

— Ладно тебе, Пеп, это был всего раз… — Старк запнулся, задумавшись на мгновение. С этой квартирой... и, если считать тот небольшой взрыв и еще один… — Хорошо, три раза. Давай уже просто забудем и все.

Пеппер закатила глаза, взяла кружку с недопитым чаем и удалилась.

Тони повернулся к Гарри.

— Ты впечатлил Пеппер. А это, мой юный падаван, чрезвычайно сложно сделать. Она за милю чует дерьмо от людей… это я про себя, кстати.

— Она мне нравится, — Гарри, до сих пор немного удивленный, еще раз взглянул на визитку, прежде чем убрать ее в карман брюк.

Тони улыбнулся.

— Как и мне, — Тони продолжал изучающе смотреть на Поттера, понимая, что отпускать парня совсем не хотелось. — Так ты здесь на неделю?

— Ага.

— Есть какие-нибудь планы?

Гарри пожал плечами.

— Мы с Роном и Гермионой поиграем в туристов. Посмотрим достопримечательности.

— А что будешь делать по вечерам?

Гарри сначала озадаченно моргнул, а потом его губы растянулись в ехидной ухмылке.

— Я открыт к предложениям.

— Я заметил вчера, — Тони ухмыльнулся в ответ.

Гарри закатил глаза и так мило покраснел, что Старку захотелось прямо сейчас затащить его обратно в спальню.

Похоже, что неделя предстоит многообещающая.

 

* * *

Тони остался один, отпустив Гарри к друзьям. Они договорились, что Старк заберет всех троих на ужин сегодня. Он не мог дождаться, когда сможет показать Поттеру город во всей его красе. Возможно, получится уговорить Пеппер к ним присоединиться.

Полностью довольный собой и жизнью в целом, Тони налил себе еще кофе и пошел в лабораторию, которую он переоборудовал из квартиры снизу, сразу под его пентхаусом.

Устроившись за рабочей панелью, он открыл схемы последней разработки, которая бы улучшила летательные способности костюма. Однако мысли его все еще крутились вокруг того, что именно стоило показать Гарри и его друзьям сегодня вечером.

— Джарвис, пропускай все звонки от Гарри Поттера.

— Да, сэр…

Тони прекрасно знал Джарвиса, чтобы расслышать в его голосе сомнение.

— Что-то хочешь добавить?

— Только то, что мистер Поттер весьма интересный молодой человек.

Тони поднял голову, выпрямившись.

— Да? Я знаю, почему я так думаю, но почему так думаешь ты?

Вместо ответа Джарвис заменил схемы костюма видео, которое показывало Гарри на кухне. Он там как раз возился с кофемашиной.

— Джарвис, ах ты сталкер, — нет, видео он не оставит. Ладно, хорошо, он его точно оставит. Как жаль, что, согласно протоколу, Джарвис не записывал видео в спальнях. — Но что такого интересного… — он запнулся, подавшись ближе к экрану, когда Гарри перестал крутить аппарат, наклонился к правой ноге и, задрав штанину, достал из странного крепления ту самую палку, которую Тони видел вчера. Старк увидел, как Гарри, обернувшись по сторонам, указал палкой на кофемашину, сказал какие-то слова, вроде, на латинском, а потом…

Тони моргнул. Попытался переварить информация. Опять моргнул.

— Увеличь и запусти еще раз.

Тони пересмотрел видео.

— Ну и что нам это говорит? — Старк предвкушающе вздохнул, тотчас почувствовав нити научной одержимости, что натянулись во всем теле.

Гарри Поттер действительно был очень интересной головоломкой.

— Джарвис, открой файл…


End file.
